Welcome to VeggieTales (321SPONGEBOLT's Trailer)
Original Transcript NOTE: This is the original transcript, word-for word. PART 1 (Screen fades from black revealing a clip from "Are you my neighbor?" where Bob clears his throat as "I can be your friend" starts playing.) Female Trailer Announcer: Do kids videos leave you feeling undernourished? Mr. Nezzer (from "Rack, Shack, and Benny"): Bon Appetite. Female Trailer Announcer: Wanna get a little more moral fiber into your entertainment diet? Junior (from "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space"): This is great! Bob (from the theme song): (Stretches his face to the screen) Have we got a show for you. Female Trailer Announcer: Welcome to "VeggieTales". The fresh 3D animated video series filled with the kind of fun your kids want, and the values they'll need. Bob (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?"): And we're here to answer your questions. Larry (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?"): That's right. Female Trailer Announcer: USA Today calls "VeggieTales", "Fast moving and sophisticated!". Bob (from "Rack, Shack, and Benny"): Really? Female Trailer Announcer: And The Washington Post hails it as, "A Video Series for the Whole Family!" with "First Rate Animation and a Wacky Sense of Humor!". Larry-Boy (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle"): I laughed, I cried, it moved me, Bob. Female Trailer Announcer: Meet Bob the Tomato, your vine-ripened host, and his cool, but clumsy co-host, Larry the Cucumber. Together with Junior Asparagus, Franken-Celery, and a whole harvest of lovable pals, they're bringing a bumper crop of smiles from the produce isle, along with the solid values your kids need. At Big Idea, we believe kids are a gift from God, and helping them learn and grow is nothing less than a divine privilege. So let us entertain you, with these hilarious new adventures. Larry (from "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space"): Roll film! (Screen fades to black) PART 2 (Screen fades from black as the "VeggieTales" theme song plays in the background) Female Trailer Announcer: So cut loose for what The Chicago Tribute calls "Cleaver, Quirky, Green Leafy Fun!". Larry (from "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space"): Grab your popcorn, turn down the lights, and get ready for... (We cut to the footage of the night sky from "Daniel and the Lions' Den" as the camera flies over the water. Unlike in "Where's God when I'm s-scared?", six "VeggieTales" VHS Tapes fill up the screen.) Female Trailer Announcer: "VeggieTales". From Big Idea productions. "Sunday Morning Values, Saturday Morning Fun!". Wherever videos are sold. Choir: ♪VeggieTales!♪♪ (Screen fades to black) 321SPONGEBOLT's Transcript NOTE: This is the my version the transcript, just updated by making it current. It also does not matter whether the announcer should be male or female. (Screen fades from black revealing a clip from "Are you my neighbor?" where Bob clears his throat as "I can be your friend" starts playing.) Trailer Announcer: Do kids shows leave you feeling undernourished? Mr. Nezzer (from "Rack, Shack, and Benny"): Bon Appetite. Trailer Announcer: Wanna get a little more moral fiber into your entertainment diet? Junior (from "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space"): This is great! Bob (from the theme song): (Stretches his face to the screen) Have we got a show for you. Trailer Announcer: Welcome to "VeggieTales". The first 3D computer animated television series created exclusively for home media, that features the kind of fun your kids want, and the values they'll need. Bob (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?"): And we're here to answer your questions. Larry (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?"): That's right. Trailer Announcer: Meet Bob the Tomato, the main focus of the series and your vine-ripened host. Bob (from "Rack, Shack, and Benny"): Really? Trailer Announcer: Along with his cool, but clumsy co-host, and deuteragonist, Larry the Cucumber. Larry-Boy (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle"): I laughed, I cried, it moved me, Bob. Trailer Announcer: Together with Junior Asparagus, Franken-Celery, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Madame Blueberry, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, and a whole harvest of lovable pals, they're bringing a bumper crop of smiles from the produce isle, along with the solid values your kids need. At Big Idea, we believe kids are a gift from God, and helping them learn and grow is nothing less than a divine privilege. Larry (from "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space"): Grab your popcorn, turn down the lights, and get ready for... (The screen switches to a background featuring a wide collection of DVD/Blu-Ray boxarts of "VeggieTales" episodes and compilations) Trailer Announcer: "VeggieTales". From Big Idea productions, under license from Dreamworks Animation. "Sunday Morning Values, Saturday Morning Fun!". Larry (from "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space"): Roll film! (Screen fades to black as the music does) Category:Fanon Works Category:321SPONGEBOLT Category:Transcripts